EVERY BIT
by SingingTheBlues
Summary: Carol pudo apreciar como Daryl tragaba saliva incómodo. La mujer sonrió graciosa aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Daryl emitió también una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver sonreír a Carol porque era signo de que todo estaba bien [ONE-SHOOT]


¡Hola! ¡Gracias por estar aquí! Primero que nada aclarar que no tengo muy decidido si éste fic tendrá continuación o no o lo dejaré en un one-shoot, debido a que tengo otro fic Caryl que hace meses no continúo por razones de falta de inspiración y me parece injusto para los lectores de aquel.

Igual, repito, no tengo decidido nada aún. Por lo que si llego a decidir continuarlo, lo pondré en el summary.

Sólo espero que les agrade mucho y ¡recuerden que los reviews siempre se agradecen!

* * *

><p>Sus ojos grandes y redondos hacían percibir aún más profundo el dolor que sentía Carol en aquel momento. Daryl sólo podía oírla y tratar de consolarla con la mirada mientras respiraba pesadamente.<p>

—Ahora miro hacia atrás y pienso que... pudo haber otra solución — la voz de la mujer se debilitaba cada vez que emitía alguna palabra.

Ambos estaban sólos a un costado de una carretera forestal y lo suficientemente lejos del resto del grupo para no ser oídos. Las ráfagas frías que hacían su aparición cada dos por tres, daban a entender que estaban lejos de Georgia y se encaminaban cada vez más hacia Washington.

—Carol, lo hiciste por Judith. Para protegerla —intentó contenerla el cazador. Su voz era ronca y sonaba como un ronroneo para los oídos de la abatida mujer.

—Como también asesiné a Karen y a David para porteger a los de más, ¿no? —dijo sarcástica pero a la vez con dolor.

Silencio.

—Daryl, no te cuento esto para que me hagas sentir mejor porque no vas a lograrlo. Ni tú, ni nadie. Te lo cuento porque tenía la necesidad de que lo supieras, quizás para desahogarme conmigo misma, quizás para que me dejes irme de una vez.

—No voy a dejarte ir. Tú siempre perteneciste a este grupo, incluso desde antes que yo lo hiciera —dijo Daryl retomando su caracter firme.

—Dejé de ser parte de ustedes el día en que empecé a matar gente viva en vez de caminantes —Carol se limpió velozmente las lágrimas con la manga de de su campera. —Me voy.

—No lo harás. Estás lejos de Georgia.

—Me las arreglaré.

—¡Mierda, mujer! Entiende que no voy a dejar que sigas tu camino sola. Te llegase a pasar algo no voy a poder vivir con la culpa.

—No sabrás si me pasará algo o no. Tranquilo —concluyó Carol y Daryl sintió que algo comenzaba a hervir en su pecho. Era ira e impotencia.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan jodidamente cobarde? —cuestionó y los ojos de Carol se clavaron en los suyos, sorprendidos —¿Dónde quedó aquella Carol que me hizo entender que podía ser algo bueno en éste mundo de mierda sin importale mis insultos y cretinidades? ¿Dónde quedó la Carol que perdió a una hija y siguió adelante?

—Daryl... no involucres a Sophia en esto.

—¡Sí la involucro! ¿Y sabes por qué? —el tono de voz del cazador se elevaba cada vez más y las palabras salían de su boca como lava caliente —Porque ella no querría que hicieras esto. Ella y yo... ¡incluso yo!, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, ¡fuese lo que fuese!

—¡Daryl, reacciona! ¡Mate gente! ¡Entre ellos a una niña! —Carol se ahogó en llanto. Se cubrió el rostro rápidamente y el cazador se dio cuenta de que quizás la estaba cagando.

Nuevamente silencio. Entre ellos pasó una ventisca helada que se mezclo con el ambiente tenso.

—Mira, no es necesario que hagas esto —continuó un Daryl ahora más calmado —Puedes llorar todas las veces que quieras, sentirte una mierda si eso es lo que crees que eres... pero no irte. No puedes hacerlo. Todos aquí te debemos la vida, y si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo.

—¿Qué dices? Ellos te necesitan.

—Ellos también te necesitan a tí, incluído yo —Carol le miró con ojos piadosos y Daryl sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Nunca se había comportado así de comprensivo con alguien —Lo de Karen y David, podemos perdonarlo. Lo de Lizzie, no es necesario que lo sepa nadie más.

Carol sonrió tiímidamente con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

—Si te recuerdo dos años atrás, juraría que no eres el mismo Daryl Dixon —Daryl se sintió incómodo con la afirmación de Carol

—No... no soy el mismo —concluyó— Muchas cosas me han cambiado. Entre esas cosas, tú... Rick, la muerte de Merle...

—Entiendo. Eso compensa un poco todas las cosas malas que he hecho. El saber que fui parte de tu evolución para bien, me hace sentir un poco más... feliz.

—¿Feliz? —Preguntó Daryl. Ambos se miraban ahora firmemente a los ojos. Para Daryl los ojos de Carol ya no estaban llenos de dudas y dolor como hace un momento, y para Carol los ojos de Daryl le transmitían paz, un lugar seguro en el que refugiarse mientras su corazón se adaptada a todo aquel remolino de emociones.

—Sí, feliz —la mujer apartó la mirada tímidamente y con rostro pícaro acotó: —Gracias, Pookie.

Daryl sintió que todos sus músculos se contraían a la vez que se le cortaba la respiración. Hacía meses, muchos meses que no oía a Carol llamarle "Pookie". Aún no entendía el por qué de aquel tonto sobrenombre, ni qué significaba. Lo único que sabía era que escucharlo en un momento como aquel le había hecho sentir inmensamente agradecido.

El cazador aún tenso se acercó a Carol y le abrazó suavemente. Ella respondió a su abrazo y luego de separarse unos centímetros, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Carol pudo apreciar como Daryl tragaba saliva incómodo. La mujer sonrió graciosa aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Daryl emitió también una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver sonreír a Carol porque era signo de que todo estaba bien.

—Eres cada trozo de buena como todos los de más, cada trozo —dijo Daryl en voz queda, como en un pensamiento en voz alta. Carol elevó las cejas un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar aguados nuevamente.

Una de sus finas manos se apoyó en su rostro y le besó en los fríos labios. Daryl se quedó allí, sin moverse, como de piedra, pero respondió al beso de Carol rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura.

Al finalizar, Daryl ocultó el rostro entre sus cabellos y aún sin separarse mucho le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás?


End file.
